Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 64-A Metarex Melee: Crystallised
This is episode 64 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Sonic: Think you can beat me? Dark Oak: Make no mistake, my friend. I don’t think I can beat you, I know I will. Metarex prepare for battle! As you can see, you are dangerously outnumbered, Sonic. And I warn you, for every one of us that falls in battle, there will be hundreds more to take his place. Cosmo: Please don’t hurt Sonic, I beg you! We’ll do anything you want, Metarex sir; we’ll give back the Chaos Emeralds and the Planet Egg, but please don’t hurt my friend. Dark Oak: Get him! The Metarex then fly onto Sonic. Amy, Crystal and Cosmo: Sonic! Sonic then beats them all. Sonic: So, you wanna play games, huh? Dark Oak then laughs, and as Sonic gets him, he disappears. Amy: He vanished! Crystal: But how? Sonic: It’s a hologram. The Metarex start getting back up. Cosmo: Be careful, Sonic. Knuckles’ and Eggmans bit plays. Then the entire bit with Red Pine plays. All the bits up until Sonics group plays like normal. Sonic beats up the Metarex, but is getting tired. Amy: Don’t you worry, Sonic, I got your back! (starts firing lasers) Eat this, Meta-creeps! Amy: Hey, what do you creepos think you’re doing? Get off of my ship! Cosmo: Oh no, Amy! Crystal: How many of them are there? Will we ever defeat them all? Cosmo: Maybe the code I deciphered… (types something in) The Emeralds get released, which stops the power flowing to the Planet Egg, which falls. Knuckles, the Metarex, Red Pine, Blue Typhoon, Shadow and Rouge and Chris, Eggmans, all the bits up until Sonics group plays normally. Cosmo then gets hit. Crystal: No, Cosmo! The Emeralds! Sonic: Cosmo! Cosmo: We’re too outnumbered, Sonic! Crystal: How many of them are there? Amy breaks in. Amy: Not so fast, freaks! Everything starts crashing. Amy: What was that… crash? Sonic: They’re tryin’ to destroy this place! Cosmo: But why would they want to destroy their own fortress? Crystal: Especially with so many Metarex still inside. It doesn’t make sense. Metarex: For the great and noble mission… all will be sacrificed. All the bits play until Sonics group plays again normally. Chris drops in. Chris: Sonic, catch! (Throws the Emeralds) Crystal: (Thoughts) All 7 Emeralds, wait, WHAT?! The Emeralds start reacting to each other, all 7 of them. Then, the hedgehogs turn Super. The Super hedgehogs bit then plays normally. Cosmo: What are they doing, Amy? Why are they glowing like that? Crystal: They’re now… in their Super forms… Chris: It’s happening, Chaos Control… Crystal: How? No white lights, how could that be? Sonic and Shadow’s fighting bit plays. However, about halfway through, a gravity field opens. Tails: I don’t think I’ve ever experienced gravity this strong! Amy: Do something Tails; we’re getting sucked in there! Crystal: If we don’t move it, we’re doomed! The Metarex ships get sucked in, and destroyed. The episode then ends normally. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised